


Pretty U!

by Kookiefluffle (orphan_account)



Series: Shipping stuff [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soonix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kookiefluffle
Summary: For @hoshislut on instagram - one shot written for when Seventeen got their first win for Pretty U!





	

Soonyoung splashes his face with cold water, trying to cool himself down, and holds a damp flannel to his eyes. He knows for a fact that they’re puffy and swollen, he'd cried so much after Seventeen won their first award for Pretty U.

It’s a little embarrassing, the amount that he cried. He knows that he sobbed like a baby, but he couldn’t help it! He knows that both Seungcheol-hyung and Jihoon would agree, but the stress had been huge. He knows that if they hadn’t won then Seungcheol-hyung would have felt at fault because he’s the leader of all of them, and he always takes all of the heavy responsibilities on his shoulders. He knows that Jihoon would have felt at fault because he produces the music, and no doubt he would have felt that it was his fault that the song wasn’t good enough to win. Soonyoung also knows that a huge fear has been removed from his shoulders too – when Seventeen hadn’t won the award a couple days before, a huge part of him felt that it was his fault because the choreography for Pretty U wasn’t good enough.

However, the Carat’s pulled through for them. Soonyoung smiles again as he remembers the failed pyramid. Yes, he’s embarrassed that he cried so much (the guys keep teasing him about it), but he’s pretty fine with it – the fans will see their sincerity through his tears.

Walking back to the room, he jumps into the dog pile that everyone is in, the younger boys already asleep and snoring (all with small smiles on their faces, he notes happily), and picks up his phone. When they’re really happy, everyone likes to sleep in one room to maintain a happy atmosphere. He feels so exhilarated, he knows he won’t be able to sleep for a while; he notes that Jihoon, Seungcheol-hyung, Wonwoo and Seungkwan are also still awake.

Instead, he goes onto Instagram. He knows he’s not allowed to post or like anything, but that doesn’t mean he can’t see what his Carat’s are saying.

As soon as he goes onto the app, he gets hundreds of notifications, and he begins to scroll through them, looking for something to catch his interest. As he scrolls, he notices that quite a few Carat’s tagged the account on the same account's picture, and he taps onto it to see what it is.

The picture is not anything special or something needed to be seen, it’s just of himself, Jihoon and Seungcheol-hyung crying. Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow as he wonders why the fans have tagged the account on this post, and then he notices that the caption is really long… but it’s in English.

Hearing movement in the kitchen, he jumps up and goes to investigate, crossing his fingers that maybe the luck from the day will carry on. Seeing his movement, Jihoon and Seungcheol also get up and follow him out. As they walk to the kitchen, Soonyoung again feels a sense of solidarity with the other leaders, knowing the amount of stress they were all under.

As he spies Jisoo getting a glass of water, Soonyoung decides that his luck is definitely still working. Jisoo-hyung turns around as he walks in, and smiles at him. ‘Can’t sleep huh?’ he asks, and Soonyoung nods, taking a seat at the small table, the other two doing the same.

Jisoo-hyung sits with him, and he says ‘I was just going through instragram posts and was wondering if you could translate something for me?’ he asks. Jisoo-hyung nods, holding his hand out for the phone – all of the boys’ browse through the app when they want to feel closer to the fans, so Soonyoung’s request isn’t that weird.

He reads and translates as he goes:

 _hey leaders_  
well done you :'))  
thank you Jihoon-ah, being the vocal team leader is a big deal, plus you are a composer  
I know it has been so stressful for you, that you even cried in the middle of the album-making  
I know you've been so worried that we carats wouldn't like your songs  
but hey kiddo, well done, you've done great! Thank you for bringing such amazing music to us and to the world, Jihoon-ah. You deserve this trophy :')  
Seungcheol oppa. Being a father of these 12 kids isn't easy I know  
from the very beginning of 17tv, you've been being a great great great hyung  
you take care of the members so well and always reminding them how important 17 is to every single one of you  
Thank you for leading 17 to this amazing stage  
Thank you for being in 17  
Thank you for everything you've done, and well done you, Coups oppa :')  
And to our Hoshi _♡_  
_Soonyoungie_  
I know you've been acting so cheerful and funny in front of all of us  
But you actually practice till 3am in the dance room  
You spent so much time on the choreography  
from 17project, your debut stage till now  
You have really grown a lot, and you have improved a lot as well  
Well done you, Soongyoungie :')  
We are so so proud of you all you know  
SEVENTEEN FIGHTING!  
_수고하셨습니다_ _,_ _우리의_ _리더_ _♡_

 

After he is done, Jisoo smiles warmly at the three sitting in front of him. All three are crying again, Soonyoung bawling again (as quietly as he can), and clinging to each other. This girl has said what all the leaders need to hear – that the fans know that they are working hard for them, and that they appreciate and love them. That’s all they want.

Soonyoung take’s his phone back from Jisoo-hyung after he has calmed down, still crying a little. Jihoon and Seungcheol-hyung move to the living room with Jisoo-hyung, and he hears them murmuring about what they need to do next so as not to let their Carat’s down. Soonyoung stares down at his phone, and then decides to do something reckless. He opens up the direct message area of the app, and types out a light message (hoping the girl can read Hangul).

 

_Hello!_

_I would just like to thank you so much for your kind words!_

_Me, Jihoon, and Seungcheol-hyung are all crying right now!_

 

He hesitates, but taps ‘send’. He bites his lip as he stares at the message, and then his heart begins pounding as a little ‘seen’ pops up under his message. He waits in anticipation and then jumps slightly as a message appears – and in Hangul!

 

_Omo, hi oppa!_

_I’m sorry I made you cry, but again, congratulations! You deserve it, I’m so happy for you!_

 

Soonyoung smiles at her quick response, and quickly types back

 

_Thank you_ _♡_

_I will continue to work hard for you!_

 

He grins at the screen, and then sends another message, with a question that he’d been wondering since he first saw her username.

_Also…_

_What does ‘slut’ mean? I know your username has my stage name in it,_

_but I don’t know what the second part means…_

 

He stares in confusion as she sends a bunch of laughing face emojis before replying

_Aigoo…_

_I think you should ask Jisoo-oppa that question oppa…_

_I dare you!_

He grins, guessing that the question will get him in trouble somehow, but he decides he’ll do it anyway. He’s about to reply when Seungcheol-hyung comes in and tells him he should get to sleep. Getting up, he types a quick reply to the girl, before going to find Jisoo-hyung.

_I have to rest now dear Carat  
_

_I shall tweet the result tomorrow!_

* * *

Eunix bursts out laughing as she looks at the tweet notification from @pledis_17

_[17’s Hoshi] ~~ very bruised. Note: be careful about what questions you ask Jisoo-hyung!_

_Ouch!_


End file.
